


A Young Marauder Goes To Hogwarts

by TheSpyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: Re-Posting from my Discord Compilation because I particularly like this one.Basically what would Harry parented by 3 Marauders and a somewhat reluctant Lily be like? Just a short humorous one-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	A Young Marauder Goes To Hogwarts

A Young Marauder Goes To Hogwarts

Hermione Granger was not focusing on class, or preparing for it even. In either case it was abnormal, and had never happened before starting Hogwarts. The reason for her distraction? Of all things, a boy! In fact it was the boy sitting next to her, a pleasing looking boy with disheveled raven hair and vivid green eyes named Harry Potter. In truth, Hermione was partially irritated at the boy for distracting her so. Even from their first encounter he had thrown her off balance. 

She had come blustering into his compartment on a mission, looking for a boy’s missing toad. Introducing himself and his companions, he asked after her name, and then complimented it on being unique and pretty. Then expressed his surprise that Neville had worked up the courage to ask a cute girl for her help. Hermione promptly thanked them and left flustered, her cheeks embarrassingly red.

At the sorting she was still trying to work out if Harry was cruelly teasing her or not. Recalling the event she wondered if he had been taught such lines? Nonetheless he came off as charming saying such things to her. She scolded herself for being affected so, but nonetheless felt herself blush again at the interaction. She was further intrigued when Professor McGonagall sounded weary and resigned calling the name of Harry Potter, and the slight uptick of Harry’s lips as he walked past her. She wondered how Harry could already have caused the stern looking professor to say his name in such a way?

The enigma that was Harry Potter continued to confound her throughout the week, in almost every class. Harry somehow had ended up sitting next to her in every one, and Hermione wondered if he was doing it on purpose?

In Charms, Harry and Professor Flitwick had talked a few minutes about his mother and whether she was going to publish again soon? Making Hermione incredibly curious about Harry’s mother, and that the professor spoke of her as a peer.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry was again singled out by their rather scary looking professor. Apparently Professor Moody was not going to coddle him like his father did at home, Hermione was horrified that Harry responded with a cheeky reply. Moody had only let out a barking laugh that startled the class, and said that teaching might not be too bad. Again Hermione was once again baffled by Harry Potter.

Hermione had wondered if all the professors would act in such a familiar way towards Harry, and how it had come to be that way? She knew of his history and how he mysteriously survived and brought about Lord Voldemort’s demise as a baby. His parents only surviving because Voldemort had stunned them, planning to torture them later. Still it did not explain what she had seen so far between Harry and her teachers.

Harry’s warm welcome seemed to come at an end during potions, but was just as curious to her. As Professor Snape had called Harry’s name there was an obvious revulsion and disdain in the way he had said it. Like it was causing the professor actual physical pain to acknowledge Harry’s existence, and that he would have to endure him being there. Just as surprising was Harry’s curt acknowledgement and just as disgusted tone at the professor. During the rest of class she discretely watched the two trade glares and cold looks at one another. Hermione got the vague sense they wanted to erupt at one other, but was leashed from doing so.

Now she sat in Transfiguration, waiting for class to start, and wondering where Professor McGonagall was? She was distracted from her musings as she noticed Harry next to her. Hermione doubted any of her classmates would have picked up on it, but after a few days of observing Harry she knew that something was amiss. Harry’s leg was slightly fidgeting and he looked like he was holding himself in anticipation, he looked like he was trying to relax but his lips kept twitching upwards. He looked annoyed at himself for his lack of composure.

A loud meow from the doorway drew Hermione’s attention, and looked back towards the door to see a Tortoiseshell cat make its walk down the aisle towards the table in front of her desk. Hermione wondered if someone’s cat had gotten out of the dorms, when all of sudden the cat leapt and a whirling noise started. In the blink of an eye the cat seemed to implode on itself before expanding into the shape of the Professor McGonagall.

The class gasped at the sight and was staring in rapt attention at the professor who was now sitting on her desk, an almost imperceptible smirk playing across her features. Hermione closed her mouth, realizing that her jaw had dropped at the display of magic. She looked around the classroom and saw her classmates were in similar states of awe. All except the boy next to her who looked more amused than anything, and Hermione swore there was a gleam in his eyes. Hermione’s eyes narrowed and slightly frowned, she was getting exasperated at being surprised when it came to Harry Potter.

“Good afternoon class, and welcome to your first year of Transfiguration,” McGonagall started looking around at the faces of her students. “In this class and the years to come you will learn how to turn one object into another, conjure something into existence, and even human transfigurations...”

Hermione who was furiously taking notes, paused when the professor stoped talking. Then Hermione noticed where the professor was looking, and that next to her Harry’s hand was raised. Professor McGonagall did not looked too pleased at the interruption, and Hermione thought she saw the professor intensely studying the boy. If Hermione didn’t know better, it was as if the professor was on guard.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?” McGonagall said in a clipped tone.

“Is that what you just did, human transfiguration?” Harry asked sounding to everyone genuinely curious in his tone. McGonagall’s eyes narrowed further, and Hermione had to agree with the assessment. Harry sounded way too innocent in his question. Also she knew that Harry came from an old wizarding family and should likely be aware of such magic.

“No, Mr. Potter it is slightly different than a human transfiguration. What I just did is an Animagus Transformation and it is done by internal magic without the assistance of a wand. Something I would think...”

“Oh like accidental magic! Do you mind if I try?” Harry asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat in uncontainable exuberance.

“What? No! it’s not...” Mcgonagall started to answer in almost a screech.

Whatever McGonagall was going to say next was cut off as Harry leapt out of his seat, and Hermione whipped her head towards her classmate in mixture of astonishment, horror, and unexpectedly anger as Harry imploded on himself in a mixture of whirling colors.

Reflexively, Hermione rose from her seat, as did the rest of the class. What met them was the sight of a young black furred creature on four large paws. Gasps, murmurs, and even a shriek or two sounded throughout the room. If she was calmer, Hermione thought she might be able to identify the animal Harry had turned into.

A choking sound could be heard from the front of the room, and Hermione looked towards her teacher. McGonagall looked white as a sheet at what just happened, and almost looked ready to faint. Hermione could not blame her, the magic to turn into an animal had to be very complex.

Then the most curious thing happened, McGonagall collected herself and stared daggers at the large feline shaped animal on the floor. Then the Professor said in deadly low tone that Hermione was sure no else would hear since they were looking at the more interesting sight of Harry.

“James Potter!”

Hermione looked back at the animal to see what he would make of the professor’s words. As if feeling Hermione’s eyes on him, the animal looked at her. Hermione gasped as Harry’s green eyes in a young panther’s body connected with her, looking impossibly smug.

And then Harry did something that made her blush, the panther winked at her.


End file.
